Rhodes vs Rhodes
by Doot Lock
Summary: Trying to teach him the lesson of respect, someone costs Cody Rhodes the only shot he had at the Intercontinental Championship.
1. Chapter 1

'Dashing' Cody Rhodes' music blasted inside the arena, and he was not happy at all. The previous night at Over the Limit, he unsuccessfully challenged for Kofi Kingston's Intercontinental Championship. Even worse, he took a kick to the face, leaving a dark bruise underneath his eye, and even all the makeup in the world couldn't cover it up. Once he was in the ring, he demanded Tony Chimel leave the ring, on the grounds that he was making his ring even uglier than it already was with all the fans around. He picked up a mic, and even though it wasn't Vickie Guerrero-level heat, he got a reasonable amount due to everything he'd done to Kofi the past few weeks.

"For the past few days, I've been hearing a few things, a few things involving me. They say I'm nothing but a joke, and that's putting it nicely. I hear things that I can't say without getting fined for "inappropriate language". And why do I hear these things? Because I, unlike most of you, actually care about my appearance? I'm sure every single one of you rolled out of bed at 4 in the afternoon, took a 2 minute shower, and drove here early so you could get food before a line started. I'm ashamed to be a part of this society where instant gratification comes over personal hygiene. And again, I'm sure every single one of you have no idea what that even means." The crowd had taken enough abuse and started to react to it, saying those un-PG things Cody had mentioned. "This is exactly what I'm talking about, when anyone tries to tell you the truth about yourself, suddenly they're the bad guy. Pardon me for trying to get you guys some girls for once. I'm trying to help you! When will any of you ever see that?"

The bass drop of Kofi Kingston's music hit, and the Intercontinental Champion jumped from out of the curtain to the approval of the audience.

"Cody, these people don't want, nor do they need, your help. They don't wanna look like ducks, like you."

"Ooohhh very funny, very mature Kofi. You of all people need to pay special attention to me."

"And why is that? I don't wanna look like a duck either, and I already beat you last night, AND gave you a little souvenir to remember it."

"That was a fluke win and you know it!"

"Of course it was! They all are! Cody, instead of trying to blame it on others, how about you admit defeat, maybe then I'd have some respect for you."

"Please Kofi, I don't want, nor do I need, your respect. I think I'll live without it."

"You don't get it do you? You haven't earned my respect because you have yet to defeat me, and I don't see anywhere in the near future where you're GOING to earn it. In fact, I'm in a giving mood right now. I'll give you a chance to do just that right now."

"I don't think so, Kofi."

"And why not? You're dressed to compete, I'm dressed to compete. I say let's do this and let's do this now."

"I said no, Kofi."

"And what if I said I'd put my title on the line again? Would that interest you enough?" Cody hesitated to answer, and went to talk before being cut off by Kofi. "ON one condition. If you lose, then you're never getting another shot at the title as long as I'm champion. If you don't go through with this match, then the same stipulation applies. You either face me one on one right now, or you don't get another shot." Cody realized what was at stake here. If he didn't rethink his decision, any chance at him winning the title was out the window, and even if he lost, he wouldn't get another shot until Kofi lost it.

"You know what? You're on!" he shouted into the mic, and Kofi made his way to the ring. He stepped up on the apron, and Cody didn't want to wait. He immediately tackled kofi off the apron and back onto the floor. Kofi tried to recover, but was again attacked by Cody, who picked him up and threw him into the steel steps. By this time, a ref had gotten down to the ring and pulled Cody off of Kofi. Cody broke free from the ref's restraint and went after Kofi again, stomping him into the ground. More referees and EMTs came to stop Cody, who then got into his corner for the match. The EMTs checked on Kofi and insisted he stay out of the ring, but Kofi's drive and pride wouldn't allow him to. He entered the ring, and the ref called for the bell. Cody immediately took him down with a short clothesline before going back to work on Kofi's shoulder. Kofi managed to get to the bottom rope to break the hold, but Cody held on until the 4 count.

Kofi fought back with punches to the gut of Cody and managed to get some momentum back with a few chops, sending Cody back. He rested in the corner when Cody charged at him. Kofi reversed the attack with a Pendulum kick out of the corner and clmbed the tunrbuckle as Cody desperately made sure his face was OK. He turned around, and Kofi leaped off the top rope, looking to hit a crossbody. Cody ducked it and Kofi crashed hard onto the mat. As Kofi recovered from the fall, Cody prepared for an attack. Kofi got back to his feet and was immediately sent back down thanks to a Beautiful Disaster from Cody. Cody looked poised to capture the Intercontinental Championship for the first time, as he got ready to hit the Cross Rhodes on Kofi, when the lights turned gold.

Cody paused in confusion and began looking around frantically. He forgot entirely about the match, but he saw no signs of the person he knew it was. The lights turned back normal, and Kofi was back to his feet. Cody still wasn't paying attention to the match, and he would suffer dearly because of it. He took a Trouble in Paradise to the back of the head and went down hard onto the mat, knocked out from the blow. Kofi rolled him over, and got the win. He retained the title, and this meant that 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes would no longer be a problem to him or his title. Kofi celebrated with the fans at the ringside seats with his title, as Cody began to regain consciousness. Still dazed, realization began to sink in to the second generation wrestler. He now had no chance at becoming Intercontinental Champion. And he knew exactly who's fault it was.

Cody remained at ringside for several more minutes, throwing a tantrum and kicking the steel steps over. He began shouting out loud in addition.

"Where are you, Dustin! I know you're here! Get out here!" There was no answer to his screams. He screamed out one more time before retreating backstage, still visibly angry. He burst through Theodore Long's office door backstage. "Where is he, Teddy!"

"Hold on there playa, I haven't the slightest clue what you're talkin' 'bout!"

"You've gotta be kidding me, Teddy! Did you NOT see what just happened!"

"To be quite frank, I didn't, and I also don't enjoy you screamin' at me! I suggest you settle down before I have to have you escorted out of here!" Cody took a frustrated deep breath, before speaking once again.

"Where is my brother?"

"I suggest you start looking in the Raw locker room because he's not a SmackDown superstar. Now, if that's all you want, then good day."

"Teddy, come on! There's gotta be more than that!"

"I'm afraid not. Goodbye, Cody." With that, he shut the door in Cody's face. In anger, Cody kicked Teddy's door hard in frustration, before giving up his search for now.

* * *

Now, obviously this is not the story I hinted at in the last chapter of Kelly's Plan, but I honestly found this one to be more interesting because it'll turn out to be something I've wanted to see for a very long time. Give it time, I have an idea where I want to go and it should be a good one. If you haven't figured out who cost Cody the match yet, then, wow, I really have no idea what to say to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody Rhodes stormed the Raw backstage areas, looking for his brother, the man who cost him his only shot at the Intercontinental Championship. Dustin, or as he was better known, Goldust, had been out of action for several months due to a shoulder injury. In Cody's furious questioning, he ran into his former partner Ted DiBiase.

"Oh, um, hey," he awkwardly started. Legacy hadn't really broken up on good terms.

"Hey."

"Where's Dustin?"

"I don't know, and I dont want to know. I had enough of that freak when he stole my title."

"Yeah, YOUR title," Cody said sarcastically.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just - ugghh!" he groaned and then left angrily. He wasn't making any grounds, and if anything, was just making more enemies. He knew his brother was weird, but he knew that if he was wanted, then he'd show up face to face. Goldust wasn't very known for THESE kinds of mind games. The only way he had any chance of finding him was to go out to the ring and call him out. "WOOOOOOOOOAAH!" blared in the arena, and Cody, minus mirrored jacket came out to the ring, mic in hand and a scowl on his face. He pardoned Justin Roberts from the ring and looked out into the booing audience.

"I'm out here for one thing, and one thing only. Dustin, I know you're here and I know you're back there. Get out here now, and face me man to man. That is, unless behind all the makeup, you're nothing but a coward." A fast, but long inhale was heard over the arena speakers, and the titantron showed Goldust, though it was from a back view. He let out the air with a big "huff" and quickly spun his head around, with a pop from the crowd.

"Cody, I'm afraid that's IMPOSSIBLE!" he dramatically yelled. "I can't face you man to man, if you aren't a man."

"Oh, this coming from the guy who wears full face make up, blonde wigs, and gowns."

"Cody Cody, in case you haven't noticed yet, this is a prerecorded video, and now I'm sure you're giving back some sort of snappy response, you've always been a smart-ass growing up. It's a shame really that I can't hear it. Like a certain Hall of Famer said, to be the man, you've gotta beat the man, and that is something you've NEVER done." Cody began to speak again, but was cut off by the video. "Cody Cody Cody, you just don't understand this whole 'prerecorded' idea, do you? Before you start getting all confused, I've lived with you for several years, I know what's gonna get you talking. Anyways, let's go over your resume, shall we?" He suddenly pulled up a piece of paper, and put on a pair of reading glasses. "Losses, hmmm, let's see, there's Kofi Kingston, being the most recent of course, D-Generation X, Randy Orton, Hardcore Holly, THREE times I may add, oh, oh dear. Oh my, this, this is just horrible, Cody. But, I suppose we've gotta look at the other side too. Wins, hmmm, ah, there we are!" He began searching while humming to himself. "Hmmm, oooh, oh no. Cody, I don't know how to say this, but..." he paused, "you suck." The crowd laughed loudly, as Cody failed at hiding his anger. All this coming from his own family. "But hey! Don't let that get you down little bro! You've always got a win over- wait, nevermind. OH! There's always- no, he beat you. Oh oh oh what about- crap. You really DO suck!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Cody screamed at his brother and the audience as well, who had began chanting "YOU SUCK!" "Dustin, you get out here right now! I'm not requesting, I'm demanding you get out here!"

"I assume by now, you're telling me to Shut up, and you probably want me to get out there. Well, today's your lucky day, Cody! I've been in the ring since I started reading this piece of paper!" The arena had been darkened when his video started playing on the titantron. The lights turned back on to reveal Cody in the ring, alone. The crowd wasn't too happy about it, but Goldust wasn't finished talking. "Ooh oh oh did I get you? I didn't? Darn," he said disappointed for some reason. "Unfortunately Cody, I'm not backstage. I know, disappointing, right? BUT, lucky for you, I AM in the arena. The question is, where?" he cryptically said. "It's a mysteryyyyy!"

"I've had enough of this crap! I'm not wasting any more of my time on you!" With that, Cody left the ring, still angry. He'd still not gotten the answers he was looking for, and by this point, he didn't even remember what he was looking for in the first place. He just wanted to find Goldust and hurt him now. Cody stood at the top of the ramp, scowling angrily out at the still chanting crowd. He'd had enough of them, and enough of his brother. What he didn't know now, was that his brother wasn't finished.

"Cody, by now I expect that you're leaving the ring and pitying the whole audience like you always do. I can't change that. Or can I?" Goldust toyed with him. "No you're right, I can't. But, Cody, I just hope you'll accept this gold as a symbol of my apology for interfering in your match on Friday."

"What are you talking about! What gold!" Cody still stood at the entrance, clearly more than frustrated with Goldust and the jeering audience.

"What gold you ask? Why THIS gold!" The titantron turned black, and there was silence for several moments, before gold paint was being poured down onto Cody. The wildly laughing crowd looked up and saw Goldust standing at the top of the Titantron, holding a now empty bucket of gold paint. Cody didn't move, but he was furious. His hair, his clothes, his shoes, everything was covered in gold paint. Goldust, smiling slyly, sat down on the edge of the Tron, waving at his younger brother when he looked up at him in fury.

"Cody. That was Part 1 of your lesson. For the past few years, I've been watching you, watching you disrespect everyone who paved the way for all the young guys." He suddenly got very serious. "Cody. I cost you the chance at the Intercontinental Championship because you don't deserve it."

"I DON'T DESERVE IT! I WAS THE ONE WHO CLIMBED THE RANKS, I BECAME THE NUMBER 1 CONTENDER! I SHOULD BE THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION!" Cody shouted, still incredibly angry.

"Cody! You don't deserve it because you don't respect anyone! You don't respect the man who beat you at Over the Limit, Kofi Kingston, and you don't respect any of the people who won the title before you! Until you learn to respect, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you don't win it. In the mean time, here, catch." He tossed the empty bucket down to his brother, who swatted it away from him before leaving in anger, leaving gold foot prints behind him. Goldust carefully stood up on the Titantron and did his signature "deep breathing" taunt before leaving.

The following SmackDown, Cody was scheduled to face Trent Barreta. It was the best he could do knowing that he was unable to go after the Intercontinental Championship. His music hit, and he still showed signs of frustration as the commentators reminded the TV audience of the situation with Cody and Goldust. Cody didn't even look into the mirror-tron. His opponent was out next, Trent interacted with the fans on his way to the ring. Cody didn't want to wait for him and went after Trent before he even made it to the ring. He attacked him with punches and stomps, before picking him up and throwing him shoulder first into the steel post. Cody threw him into the ring, and slid in himself, as the referee checked on Trent, asking if he wanted to go on with the match. Trent refused to stay down, and got up to his feet, so the ref called for the bell and the match to begin. Cody charged Trent, but was met with a kick to the face. Cody freaked out a little, with his Dashing gimmick still in effect, and almost refused to get back into the ring.

Cody got back in the ring, just for the purpose of taking out some anger on Trent. The match was just a beatdown on Trent, and it didn't last very long either. Cody set up for the Cross Rhodes, when someone tossed their drink into the ring and hit Cody in the arm. The cameras looked for the thrower, finding out it was none other than Goldust, wearing slightly altered makeup, a black wig, and a dress above his usual bodysuit, while starting a "CODY SUCKS!" chant. Cody didn't know how to react, all he could show was a confused look of anger. Goldust kept the chant going, and the crowd happily chanted it very loudly. Cody tried to shut them all up, and demanded someone remove Goldust, but hadn't noticed Trent getting back to his feet. Cody turned around and was met with a big superkick from Trent, and he went down. Trent covered him and got the upset win. Trent celebrated the win, while Goldust clapped for him, before sitting down and fixing his dress.

Cody sat up and looked directly at his brother in fury. Goldust stood back up and egged on Cody, who was more than willing to get a shot at him. Cody immediately went after Goldust, but was quickly slapped in the face by his brother. Goldust gave him the hand and an upper lip, before Cody had enough of it, again, and retreated backstage. Unfortunately for Goldust, security had to remove him for getting involved in the match. He did one more taunt for the fans and threw his wig into the crowd behind him before being taken out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, it seems like so long since I've done some work on this. I'll have to pick up the pace. This isn't my best chapter ever but I got a twist in the coming chapters and I don't know if I'll be rushing the whole thing by having it at Fatal 4 Way or if I should wait a few more chapters. The problem there is I don't know how to keep this going in between PPVs. I've done promos, matches, attacks, I can't really think of anything else.

* * *

The Raw that followed, the match was officially made. At special request by Cody Rhodes himself, in two weeks at Fatal 4 Way, it will be Cody vs. Goldust. For the first time ever, the two brothers will come face to face in a singles match. 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes' music hit, and he came out, again staying away from the mirror-tron, to help call commentary on the following match. Michael Cole greeted him and complimented him on his suit, but Cody wasn't really listening. He sat down as Goldust's music began playing.

"Well, Cody," King started, "this is the man you're going to be facing in two weeks at Fatal 4 Way. Are these mind games he's playing getting to you or anything?"

"King, these aren't mind games, they're childish pranks. I don't know if I should be angry at him, or ashamed that he's my brother. The man comes in wearing a wig and a dress on SmackDown, and again interferes in my match. I've barely ever even acknowledged him, let alone cost him HIS matches."

"King, do you think these pranks are funny?" Cole chimed in. "They're immature, unnecessary, he's costing his own brother a paycheck!"

"Cole, just shut up," King requested. Zack Ryder's music hit, and Cody groaned.

"They couldn't give him a COMPETENT opponent after everything he's done to me?" The match began, and Zack immediately tried to take control with some offense. He failed. Goldust overpowered him and threw him down to the ground as the announce team went over Goldust's games with Cody, including the paint. "King, King, listen to me. It took me over 4 hours to get that paint out of my hair! Those clothes are ruined, that's $500 gone!"

"Who spends $500 on clothes?"

"People who care about their appearance, Jerry. I can tell that you don't really care about that." Goldust hit Zack with a falling throat thrust and then went to his hands and knees, almost stalking Zack. He was getting ready to finish it with the Final Cut. Cody threw off his headset and quickly slid into the ring, kicking Goldust in the back of the head and causing the disqualification. The ref rang for the bell, and Cody continued the attack, stomping and punching his brother. Cody picked him up to his feet, and threw him over the top rope and onto the floor, he was already out from the kick. Picking him back up on the outside, Cody threw Goldust into the steel steps. Delivering one more hard stomp to the head, Cody picked him back up in a reverse headlock, and hit a Cross Rhodes on the floor. Looking at what he'd done, Cody couldn't help but feel proud of the destruction. He at least got some retribution, whether or not the fans liked it.

* * *

A "Smack of the Week" replay on the following SmackDown truely showed how hard Goldust hit the floor on the Cross Rhodes. Earlier that night, Cody had paid a visit to the SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long.

"Ah, Cody, what can I do for ya, playa?"

"Listen, Teddy, is there anyway we can...just wipe last week from the record books?" Cody tried to persuade.

"Sorry, Code, but once it happens, it's history, no matter the circumstances. You have and you will always have a loss to Trent Barreta. Nothing I can do about it."

"C'mon Teddy! There has to be something to get rid of that blemish!"

"The best I could give you is a rematch, Cody, and I'd be more than happy to grant it to you-"

"Fine, I'll take that," Cody gave up and was about to leave the office.

"Woah woah woah, where you goin'? You didn't let me finish. I'm geting a little tired of you bringing your family business onto my show. You do realize that your brother is just gonna keep interfering in your matches and gettin' your blood boilin', right? Especially after that stunt you pulled on Raw," Cody didn't answer. "Well, he's not one of my superstars, and as long as you're here, he'll be here. If you lose your rematch tonight, well then Cody, sorry to say it, but you're leaving SmackDown."

"What! Teddy you've gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not, Cody. Now, you better get going. Oh, and Cody," the angry superstar turned around. "Good luck." Teddy slammed the door shut as Cody fumed. The symbolic "WOOOOOOAAHH" rang inside the arena, and Cody was out for the match. Cole went off on Josh and Booker (continuity FTW!) at the commentary table about how unfair this was that Cody was forced to put his SmackDown career on the line when he didn't even know about it until 5 minutes ago. Trent comes out next to much love from the audience, but hatred and doubt from Cole, who says that he only won last time because of Goldust. Cody went after Trent even before the bell rang, and rained down punches and stomps on the high-flyer.

The ref tried to pull Cody back to get the match started, but since the match hadn't started yet, there was nothing he could do except try to restrain him. Cody finally went back to his corner, and trent tried to get back to his feet, insisting that he try to go on with the match. The ref reluctantly rang the bell, and Cody immediately went on the attack, pouring down more blows onto trent. The ref began the count, threatening to disqualify Cody. At first, he didn't realize what a disqualification meant. It meant a loss, a loss meant bye bye SmackDown, so Cody quickly stopped once the count got to 4. He went back but was met with a boot to the face from Trent, and Cody went down. Trent struggled to get back to his feet, getting leverage from the ropes, but reversed a clothesline attempt from Cody and climbed up the ropes as Cody recovered from running chest first into the turnbuckle. Trent dove off the ropes with a missile front dropkick, but Cody dodged just in time, sending Trent crashing down onto the mat. Cody picked up what seemed like a lifeless body in Trent, and applied a reverse headlock. He hit the Cross Rhodes, and confidently hooked Trent's leg. 1...2...

Kickout. The crowd cheered and Josh and Booker yelled in amazement. Cody stared out in disbelief, and Trent may as well have been unconscious again. How was he even able to kick out? Cody began pounding on the mat in frustration, and began looking to end it. Again. Cody was prowling on his hands and knees when trent began to get back up, again using the ropes as assistance. The end was near, another Cross Rhodes was waiting for Trent. Until Goldust appeared from out of the crowd and charged the ring to attack Cody. The ref called for the disqualification, as Goldust pounded and pounded and pounded Cody. The ref tried to separate him from Cody, as Tony Chimel announced the winner via disqualification, Cody Rhodes. Goldust broke free from the ref's restraint and kicked Cody right in the side of the head. He stood over his fallen brother, and signaled for a microphone.

"Cody, my head is pounding and my body aches thanks to you. You know, I was going to let you have this match go on without interference until Teddy announced that you would be fired if you lost, and I desperately want that match at Fatal 4 Way. You're not getting out of this one." Cody began showing signs of life, so Goldust got him back up to his feet and hit a Final Cut on him. "That felt good, I think I see why you're so fond of doing that. I normally don't enjoy beating up family, but Cody, I can honestly say you deserved that." Goldust suddenly dropped the microphone right on the bridge of Cody's nose and made an exit he could be proud of.


	4. Chapter 4

C'mon people! Share your thoughts!

* * *

A confrontation between Cody Rhodes and Goldust was scheduled for the final Raw before Fatal 4 Way, in which they would sign a contract, to make the match official. Cody was seen in the trainer's room, getting his nose checked after Goldust deliberately dropped his mic on it.

"No signs of any damage to the bone. You should be good for this Sunday," the doctor assured.

"Are, are you sure?" Cody asked. With the tone in his vioce, it was hard to tell if he wanted to make sure the match would happen or if he wanted to weasel out of it.

"Should be. As long as you don't take a hard blow before then."

"But but, what about the danger of it breaking DURING the match? Yuo can't let me compete with that!"

"Well, that's a risk you're gonna have to take, Mr. Rhodes. Every other superstar takes the same risk, I'm sure you can."

He began escorting Cody out of the room, as Cody said, "You better hope nothing happens to me or you WILL hear from my lawyer!" Cody creased out a few wrinkles in his suit before walking again, but this time was interupted by Josh Matthews.

"Excuse me, Cody? Do you suppose you could give us a few words about this Sunday?"

"No," Cody bluntly said before walking away, into the commercial. A table is shown in the ring, with the traditional contract signing black mat. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes' music played, and out he came. For the first time in weeks, Cody looked into the mirror-tron, making sure is hair was straight and his jacket and tie were wrinkle-free. Shunning the fans at ringside of high-fives, he confidently entered the ring. King tried to make sense of it, seeing as how he was attacked by Goldust on SmackDown, but Cole just brushed it off as him looking as good as he does, and good looking people are naturally confident. That all led back to the Miz, like it always does, but I won't go through that. Cody picked up a mic off the table.

"Before we get this started, I just wanted to say a few things. One: you are ALL unbelievable ugly and I can't wait to get out of here. Seriously, do any of you even own nail clippers? But, that's for a different time, I'm here on my own business, not your's. Two: I can't believe this is being monitored by a computer," he said, directed at the GM's podium in the middle of the ring. "Really? We can't get an actual person in here? Cole, shut up over there, you don't count. And three: why are you even still here, "Goldust"? You're 42 for God's sake! Are you really that selfish, you really can't leave the spotlight, that you can't let any of the other young promising guys come up? I'm 25, I'm a rising star and a future World Heavyweight Champion, but you're keeping me from getting there. Why? Because you're selfish, you can't bear the thought of your younger brother achieving more success in 4 years than you've had in 21!"

Goldust's music hit and he soon appeared on the stage, wearing his usual wig and gown with a microphone in his hand. No time wasted, he stepped inside the ring to confront his brother.

"You don't get it, do you Cody? I don't care how successful you are or aren't gonna be. In fact, I WANT you to be successful, to carry on the Rhodes name. But it's HOW you do it that I have a problem with. The lack of respect for all of your fellow competitors, for me, for everyone who paved the way for you so you can even be standing in this ring! Cody, I've said it before and I'll keep saying it until it gets into your head. I'm just trying to teach you the lesson of respect."

"And I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't need respect nor do I need to respect others. All my success has come without respect."

"What success, Cody? The only titles you've ever held were the tag titles and look at all your partners now. Hardcore Holly, Ted DiBiase, Drew McIntyre, they can't STAND you! And with good reason too!"

"I was the one who carried all of them! They didn't deserve to share my success! I was the star and they were holding me back!"

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Michael Cole piped in. "Before this gets out of hand, it's time to do what we were brought here for, to sign this contract and make the match official." Cole stood up and entered the ring behind the podium as Cody and Goldust sat down across from each other, glaring. The GM sent in a mail, and Cole was ready to read it. "And I quote, before you two sign that contract, I'd like to bing up a slight change of plans. The match will still be Cody Rhodes vs. Goldust, but it will be supervised by a special guest referee. I'll let you two learn for yourselves." Cody grabbed the clipboard and begin flipping through the pages looking for the name of the referee. After a few moments, he found it, and he didn't like it. Eyes wide open, shaking his head and mouthing "no" over and over again.

**Amerrrricaaaannn, dreeeaaaaammmmm.**

The crowd popped and out came Dusty Rhodes, the father of these two men. Goldust was all smiles, and he happily signed the contract. Cody at first refused to sign the contract, citing unpreparedness. But the GM had enough of it.

"Cody, if you don't sign this contract, I'm sure Theodore Long wouldn't disagree if I personally fired you myself. You can pick what you want, a match, or the loss of your job. Your choice." Cody reluctantly signed the contract, and rather than going the predictable way of atacking Goldust, he slowly backed out of the ring, to the approval of his father. Cody himself didn't seem to like what he'd just done. Coming in, he'd planned to get the upper hand, but plans changed.

* * *

Fatal 4 Way. Cody skipped out on SmackDown to fully prepare for his match with Goldust. He still wasn't sure what Dusty was gonna do, whether he would favor Goldust or him. It was time for the match. Justin Roberts introduced Dusty Rhodes first as the special guest referee. Dusty himself got a pretty nice pop, and the crowd cheered as he danced in the middle of the ring wearing an oversized referee's shirt. The "Woooaahhh" of Cody's theme song went off and the second generation superstar confidently appeared on the stage, looking at himself through the digital mirror. The commentators pointed out Cody's relatively good mood despite the situation he was in. As he was entering the ring, he could be seen adjusting something in his sock, but this would go unnoticed by Dusty.

Goldust was out next, with an extra-decorative robe. A pyro waterfall went off as Goldust performed his "deep-breath" taunt. Instead of throwing his wig to the floor, he decided to throw it into the crowd this time. It was his first PPV match in a very long time, make it special. The two brothers stared down in the middle of the ring as their father stood between them keeping them separated. Once they were in their corners, Dusty rang for the bell, and the match began. They began out by circling the ring, looking for a weakness in each other, but this would end up turning into a collar and elbow lock. It was a stalemate, and the two separated again. Cody took the advantage with an arm drag takedown into a headlock. Goldust was able to get themselves back up to their feet and threw Cody off into the ropes before taking him down with a simple shoulder block.

The match continued simply, until Cody hit a big dropkick on Goldust and went for the quick cover. Dusty got down as fast he could and counted the "1,2, kickout". Cody looked at his father in confusion. It was a fair count, not fast or slow. They got back up to their feet and the match continued back and forth. Cody reversed a Final Cut into a reverse headlock and he was ready to hit the Cross Rhodes. Goldust managed to get out of it and retaliate with a snap neckbreaker. Goldust made a cover and Dusty again made a fair 2 count. Cody crawled into the corner, and kicked Goldust in the face as he approached him. Taking advantage of the situation, Cody reached into his sock and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. He quickly slipped them on, but Dusty soon caught him. He pulled them off and threw them out of the ring as Cody stared in anger. Suddenly Goldust charged at the still sitting Cody and slammed his leg into his face. Cody began freaking out and grabbing his nose, selling his nose injury from last week.

Dusty held Goldust back and began checking on him. Dusty inspected Cody's nose and deemed it safe to continue the match. Cody protested, but was again attacked by Goldust. Dusty separated him and allowed Cody to get to his feet. Cody charged at Goldust and the two began brawling, Goldust even sending Cody through the ropes and crashing to the floor. Goldust went after him, and Cody pulled him face first into the barrier, as Dusty began the count. Cody threw him back into the ring, and he'd had enough. He was gonna end this, now. He pulled out a chair from underneath the ring and slid back in. Dusty immediately went after the chair, and after some arguing from Cody, managed to get it away from him. Dusty suddenly turned around and nailed Goldust with it hard. The crowd immediately turned on Dusty and booed loudly. Cody went for the cover, and the confusion showed on his face. Dusty counted the 1, the 2, and the 3. The bell rang, and the father and son stood in the ring. Dusty raised Cody's arm proudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about how long its taking. I can't really find the time to do this.

* * *

The WWE Universe was stunned. Never had they imagined Dusty Rhodes turning on anybody, let alone his own family. Things were going great for Cody. Not only did he win his match, thanks to his dad, but Kofi Kingston also suffered an injury during the fatal four way match for the Intercontinental Championship that also involved Wade Barrett, Tyler Reks, and Rey Mysterio. This meant the title was to be vacated, and it also meant Cody finally had another shot at it. The SmackDown General Manager announced that the title would be officially vacated that night, and an eight man tournament of sorts would also begin that night, consisting of Cody, Reks, Mysterio, Barrett, Christian, Trent Barretta, Chris Masters, and Tyson Kidd, having been drafted over a few months back.

Cody was scheduled to face Chris Masters that night in a round 1 match-up. Masters out first, he tries to work up the crowd. It didn't seem like it would work, until Cody came out, but not to his "Smoke & Mirrors" theme music. He came out to Dusty Rhodes' music, and wouldn't you know it, Dusty Rhodes came out with him as well to act as his manager. This got Cody some major heat with the crowd, and as a result, got Chris over pretty well too. Before the match could begin, Cody immediately pulled away from the middle of the ring and told his dad to get him a microphone.

"I'd like to dedicate this match, and my future Intercontinental Championship victory, to my older brother, Dustin. He couldn't be here tonight after unfortunately taking a chair shot to the head, and was humiliated by myself and his own father after I pinned him, fair and square. But don't worry, everything's OK, because I, of course, come two weeks from tonight, will become the Intercontinental Champion, the championship I should've held weeks ago. You could've prevented all this from happening, Dustin. You just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong." Suddenly, Chris rushed up behind him and quickly tried to lock in the Masterlock, and the crowd popped. He nearly locked it, but Cody was able to squirm free and get out of the ring, having a temper tantrum on the outside. After a few more moments of regrouping with Dusty, the ref instructed Cody to get in the ring now or Masters would win by default. Cody complied with him and got back in the ring, but immediately backed into the corner as Masters charged right after the bell. As the ref got Chris to back up, Dusty handed another pair of brass knuckles to Cody. Chris approached once more, and as Cody got ready to swing wildly, the ref saw the weapon on Cody's hand. He ripped them off and threw them out of the ring as Cody argued and pleaded, but the ref wasn't listening and warned him of a disqualification.

Cody was forced to follow the rules or face not getting to the final round. Chris took Cody down with a shoulder block, but on the rebound of the ropes was met with an arm drag from Cody. He went on the offensive and punched and elbowed Chris while he was down. Trying to pick him up, Chris pushed Cody off into the corner and charged, but got hit with a foot to the face. Cody climbed the turnbuckles and dove off the top with a crossbody. Masters caught him and dropped him with a bodyslam, but only got the 2 on the pin. Masters pumped up the crowd, and signaled for the Masterlock. Cody groggily got up to his feet, and the Masterlock was locked in. Cody flailed around but it was really locked in. Dusty got up on the apron and distracted the ref, just long enough that Cody could kick back and hit a low blow, breaking the Masterlock. Cody prepped the Cross Rhodes and hit it, getting the 3 count and moving on to the next round.

Cody and Dusty celebrated the victory as the crowd booed loudly. Later that night, the rest of the round 1 matchups were decided. Christian beat Wade, Trent beat Tyson, and in an upset victory, Tyler Reks beat Rey. This meant that next week, Cody would face Trent Barreta again, and Christian would face Reks. Back in the ring, Dusty had a mic, and Cody stood in the corner (forgive my Dusty here, I can't do it through text so you may have to use your imagination).

"Now, some of you may be wonderin' why I did what I did. Simple, Cody is the son I could rely on, the son who could pass on the Rhodes name. Not only will he become the Intercontinental Champion, he's a future WWE Champion as well. I can't say that about Dustin. He's just an embarassment to the Rhodes name. About 10 years past his prime, and he's still out here runnin' around in his wig and gold makeup, making a mockery of himself and us. I've never had a reason to proud of him. Cody, on the other hand, he is a true superstar. The attitude needed to make it big these days has changed dramatically since I was wrestlin', and Cody's got it." Someone jumped the barrier and attacked Cody from behind, but security was taking their time. After more punches, the man looked up at Dusty, and the man was revealed as Dustin Rhodes, not Goldust, Dustin. Finally, some members of security ran down, but Dustin and Dusty were staring each other down intensely. No one moved a muscle, until Dustin delivered a swift slap to his father. This set the security off, and they escorted Dustin out of the ring. All three men were fuming, Dusty helped Cody back up.

* * *

Nevermind last week's cheap shot, Cody had bigger and better things to focus on: winning his match and getting to the finals of this tournament. He would be facing Trent Barreta once again, and the score was 1-1 between them. Christian defeated Tyler Reks earlier in the night to advance. Again, Cody came out to the ring with his father's music, and again had a mic in his hand, with his dad by his side. He entered the ring and played up to the crowd.

"Last week, I graciously dedicated my round 1 victory to my older brother Dustin, and what does he do in return? He attacks me, and slaps our father! He wasn't even supposed to be there that night!" Trent quietly climbed up the turnbuckle, having appeared from the crowd, and as Cody continued to talk about last week, dove off. He hit a missile dropkick right to the back of Cody's head and sent him down hard. Needless to say, the crowd loved it. Dusty fled from the ring as Trent got back up to his feet. A ref tended to Cody, who was still responsive, but only slightly. The ref turned around to reprimand Trent, so Cody reached into his sock and pulled the pair of brass knuckles that he attempted to use on Goldust. He quickly got back to his feet, so Trent began approaching him. The ref tried to hold Trent back but he broke loose, and walked right into a big punch.

Trent fell like "a sack a' potatas" as Booker said on commentary. Cody went back down and held the back of his head, still feeling the effects of the missile dropkick. The match never started, so there was no disqualification. The ref deemed that Trent would be unable to compete, he was out. It was determined that Cody would move on to the finals, but of course things don't ever go as planned. Teddy Long came out, mic in hand.

"Nuh uh, we ain't doin' that here playa! Cody, you want your title shot, you've gotta earn it, and you didn't earn a victory. That was a cheap shot. As far as I'm concerned, Trent Barreta WILL be moving onto the final round!"

"Woah woah woah, hang on there Teddy!" Dusty picked up a mic. "If Cody's being punished for a so-called cheap shot, then this Trent Barreta should be punished as well. In case you've forgotten, Trent dropkicked Cody right in da back of his head! Cody wadn't prepared for anything!"

"Ok Ok, you've gotta point there Dusty, so here's what we gon' do. Cody, I hope you're conscious right now, because you're going to want to listen. You are going to compete in a second match, right now. I've been receiving calls from a man that wanted to take some shots at you and shut you up, so guess what. He's the newest SmackDown superstar. The winner of this match will go on to face Christian next week, in the final round."

Teddy left the stage and there was silence for a moment. Until the music of R-Truth hit. The crowd popped a little, but were expecting a more bizarre one. R-Truth rapped his way down the ramp, trying to keep up with his music, and Cody was in no mood for a match. The ref forced Cody to take off his brass knuckles before the match could begin. Truth quickly took the advantage with a corkscrew calf kick and sent Cody down hard. Truth with a loud "WHAT'S UP!" to get some crowd reaction. He hit a Paydirt on Cody, otherwise known as the 305 or the generic black wrestler's finisher, and got the three count. Dusty wasn't pleased.

Truth celebrated his victory until Dusty slid in the ring with the bell in his hand, and smashed him over the head with it. The crowd wasn't pleased this time. Cody recovered and realization hit. Anger was clearly visible on his face and he fumed. Before he left the ring, he stood brooding, before stomping on the back of R-Truth's head to get one final chorus of boos.


End file.
